


The Dictator

by YunaoSonic



Series: Obikin [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Anakin Skywalker, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Obi-Wan Kenobi, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Anakin Skywalker
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:00:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23768119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YunaoSonic/pseuds/YunaoSonic
Summary: 共和国将军安纳金/外交大臣欧比旺 pwp吵架吵到了床上去/政见不同不影响做爱
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Obikin [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657672
Comments: 12
Kudos: 56





	The Dictator

**Author's Note:**

> Alpha/Beta sw背景普通人设定  
> 

1.

当安纳金从飞船上下来的时候，饶是他身经百战，还是被突如其来的一声炮响吓了一跳。然后他才反应过来那是共和国为了庆祝他回来特意准备的加强版礼炮，于是他便在一声声庆贺的炮声中从飞船走到了停机坪上。

安纳金天行者，银河共和国有史以来最年轻的将军，两年前靠杰出的军事才能和天生超凡的武力从绝地军事学院破格提前毕业，而他也刚刚结束了一场与分裂分子之间颇为难缠的战争，此刻他正被共和国首都科洛桑的人民欢呼着簇拥着走向停机坪尽头处，那里站着几名议员和军官，他们都是特地来迎接他的。

而帕尔帕廷作为共和国的议会长，居然也来到了停机坪上等待着迎接他。这位总是带着友善笑容的政客伸手拍了拍安纳金的肩膀，微笑着对他说，“欢迎回来，天行者将军，我年轻的朋友。为了庆祝共和国的这场胜利，今晚我特地为你准备了一场晚宴，大家都会来，请你务必准时出席。”

安纳金欣然点头，“当然，议长，我会去的。” 

2.

“C3PO？出了什么事吗？”在去大厅的路上安纳金叫住了从他身边经过的金色礼仪机器人，对方的样子看起来十分着急，关节因过快的行走速度而咔咔作响，作为向来以端庄仪态为傲的礼仪机器人，这种慌张在他身上可不常出现。

“哦我尊敬的天行者将军，不是什么大事，只是今晚的晚宴还有一封邀请函没发出去。”

“嗯？邀请函是给谁的？”

“这封是给欧比旺肯诺比的，您或许不知道，他是共和国的外交大臣......”

欧比旺肯诺比？虽然安纳金一向不太关心政治，但这不代表他没关注过欧比旺——一位巧舌如簧的谈判家，共和国的外交大臣，他拥有的谈判技巧和他的桃色绯闻一样多，幽默风趣的性格总是能讨到女士们的欢心。还有他的性别，他是个以理智著名的beta，这让他看起来十分的可靠，无论是作为情人还是谈判官。想到这，安纳金摆了摆手，“停，C3PO，虽然我一向对政治不感兴趣，”安纳金打断了这位礼仪机器人即将开始的长篇大论，“但这位肯诺比先生，我确定我还是记着的。”

“太抱歉了，是我考虑不周了，负责向各个房间分发邀请函的机器人告诉我，肯诺比先生的房间里没有人，但我确信他仍然在房间里，只是不想开门。”

安纳金挑了挑眉，然后他像是想到了什么似的，伸手从机器人的手中抽走那张邀请函，“不如这样，我来负责把邀请函交给他？”说着他将手中的邀请函往怀里一塞，转身准备离开。

C3PO有些错乱地在原地踏了几步：“可是将军——晚宴马上就要开始了！您是今晚的主角！”

安纳金并没有停下脚步，他正朝着欧比旺房间地方向走去，语气轻快地说，“放心吧，我会准时当场的。”

3.

安纳金一路畅通地来到了欧比旺的房间，他敲了敲门，正如他所想的，无人应答。

然后他再次敲了敲门，并对里面说到，“欧比旺肯诺比？是我，安纳金天行者，我知道你在，开门。”

过了一会儿，安纳金听到房间里传来了脚步声，接着门开了，他看到欧比旺正穿着一件丝质的睡袍，手里端着酒杯，冲他扬了扬眉，似乎在问他来做什么。

安纳金从兜里掏出那张邀请函，两只手指挟着递到了欧比旺面前，“机器人说你不肯开门，所以我只好自己送过来了，不过........”说着他低头看了一眼对方身上那件看起来颇为舒适的睡袍，月牙白色的布料配上一条咖色的腰带，看起来松松散散地套在了男人身上，“.......不过看起来你没这个打算？”

外交大臣无可厚非地点点头，“我正准备入睡了。”

“可是现在才下午6点......”而且你的头发看起来一丝不苟梳的整整齐齐，那根本不像是要睡觉的样子！安纳金在内心腹诽。

“我可不像您那么年轻，上了年纪的人总是很嗜睡，我希望将军你应该能理解。”

“但是今晚所有人都会去………”欧比旺立即打断了安纳金接下来的话，“看来这个「所有人」不包括我。”

安纳金沉默了片刻，他有些无奈地耸了耸肩膀，“好吧，那我总可以进去吧？我好不容易从那群找我攀谈的议员里脱身，简直是地狱。”

“当然可以，”即便欧比旺很惊讶对方的请求，但他一还是处于礼貌地让开了身子，“愿意为您效劳。”

“你看起来好像不太高兴？”他一进欧比旺的房间便开口问道，同时用手不留痕迹地关上了房门。

欧比旺优雅的抿了一口手中的酒，朝他微笑，“看来你不像他们说的那么直脑筋。”

安纳金没理会欧比旺话中的嘲讽，“为什么？共和国赢得了这场战争。”

“如果你有在会议上听过我的发言的话，天行者将军，你会知道我一直不认同这次战争，所以对我而言没有什么赢不赢。”

安纳金挑了挑眉，欧比旺说的没错，他确实不太怎么关心议会上那些政客的事情，他甚至不看好共和国的政体，但他没想管那些，他只负责带兵打仗，至于琐碎无聊的事情都由那些假惺惺的政客们来干。不过这次和分裂分子的分歧中欧比旺主张和谈让他并不出乎意料，他知道欧比旺一直是一个坚定的和平主义者。

“我搞不懂你怎么想的，分裂主义一次又一次的挑衅行为使他们完全值得这场战争，他们是在侵犯共和国的利益，而我们作为共和国的一分子维护她的利益是我们的责任。”

“我当然知道这一点。但我还是不认为一场战争就能彻底解决分裂分子的问题，一场战争总是会带来更多的战争，而受苦的则是人民。更重要的是，议长还因这次战争被授予最高决定权，这让我有些担心我们的民主是否还能被保证。”

安纳金从欧比旺身边绕了过去，坐到了柔软的皮质沙发上，他翘起腿，直视着欧比旺的眼睛，“我始终认为战争是解决争端最有效的方式，而由议长下达这一最高指令也是在当时的情况下最有效率的行为。”

“你这完全是独裁者的想法，”欧比旺皱起了眉，他有些不敢置信地看着眼前年轻的将军，“这完全和民主背道而驰。”

“不管怎么说，”安纳金打断了这场争论，他讨厌谈论政治，他已经开始头痛了，“我胜利了，而你，欧比旺肯诺比，应该去参加今晚的晚宴。”

听到安纳金的话欧比旺反而微笑了起来，他蓝绿色的眼睛眯着，毫不客气地扫视着安纳金的脸，仿佛在确认对方没在和他开玩笑。

“据我所知，共和国的将军也没有限制我人身自由的权利吧？”

“所以所有的外交官就可以像你一样没有礼貌吗？随意拒绝别人的好意？”

“那所有的将军都像你一样头脑简单四肢发达吗？”

“喔？”安纳金做了一个浮夸的受伤表情，“你果然一点儿没变，一点儿嘴上的亏都不肯吃。原来你还记得我四肢发达？”

听到安纳金的话，欧比旺显然愣住了，然后他皱起了眉，把手里的酒杯放到了沙发前的桌子上，“什么？........我以为你都忘了！”安纳金从沙发上站起来，他比欧比旺高了有一头，此刻正俯视着对方惊讶的表情，“我怎么会忘，你以为我是你吗？每天在不同人的床上醒来？”

“那是我个人的自由.......”

“你所谓的自由就是骗了一个还没毕业的学生？和他睡了之后还拿走了他的衣服？”

“听着，安纳金，无论你怎么想的，两年前那件事完全不是我的错，”欧比旺解释着，用他能言善辩的口才，“我只是去酒吧简单的喝一杯，是你，你这个还没从绝地军事学院毕业的毛头小子，被一杯加了引导剂的酒搞得信息素紊乱，至于拿走你的衣服，那是因为你先把我的衣服扯坏了.......我想起来了，你甚至还没向我道谢吧？要不是我，你那天晚上没准就被某个乱七八糟的地痞流氓给上了。”

“我是Alpha，只有我上别人！”安纳金终于忍不住用一声怒吼打断了他。

“哦我亲爱的，原来是这样，”欧比旺故意做出一个夸张的表情，接着毫不留情地嗤笑一声，“看到你刚才不忿的样子我还以为你这个alpha被我这个beta上了来找我要说法呢！”

安纳金不再说话了，他盯着对方看。欧比旺开始觉得不对劲了，面前的年轻高大的alpha正怒视着他，胸膛因抑制愤怒而微微起伏着。然后他举起了手。正当欧比旺以为安纳金要给他一拳的时候对方却一把按住了他，将他整个人扣在了沙发上，伸手就去扯他腰上的腰带。

“你要干什么！”

“晚宴。既然你这么不配合的话那我来屈尊纡贵帮你换衣服。”

“不，你不能.....”欧比旺的话还没说完他腰间的腰带就脱落开了，身上丝绸的睡袍也被人一把扯开，露出里面因常居室内办公而过分白皙的皮肤。而安纳金的手就按在他胸前，场面一时有点儿暧昧，年轻男人一手撑在他身侧，一只手轻轻的扶住了他的脸，接着对方低下头，含住了他刚喝完酒而湿润的嘴唇。男人的动作温柔却带着不可抗拒的强势，他用舌尖轻松地顶开了欧比旺的牙齿，将舌头探了进去与对方唇齿交缠，欧比旺情动般地回吻了他，一时间房间里只剩下两个人轻轻的喘息声。

当这个莫名其妙的吻结束后，安纳金突然没头没脑地冲他说了一句，“那次之后，你和多少个alpha睡过？”问完后他无视了欧比旺惊讶的表情，低下头靠在了他的肩窝上，用鼻子轻轻地嗅着，“我能在你身上闻到很多alpha的味道.....”安纳金用嘴唇在他脖颈里蹭了蹭，“奎刚老师的，萨廷女公爵的......”

“这是我的错吗？你们alpha把气味弄得哪都是，我甚至只是和他们吃了顿饭就被沾在了身上，而我自己却根本闻不见！”

“当然是你的错。”安纳金从他身上下来后把他拦腰横抱起来，径直大步走向了床边，将他一把扔到了床上。“因为你不会被标记，所以你就得表现得像个荡妇？”

欧比旺已经放弃继续和这位年轻的将军进行言语上的争论，对方的脾气他实在不敢恭维。他看着安纳金站在床边将自己的上衣脱了下来，露出了坚实宽阔的后背，上面带着些伤痕，有新的有旧的，显得他整个人的气质更加不羁。

“但你为什么这么紧张？”安纳金整个身子都伏在了年长者的身上，他的手轻轻从对方皮肤上拂过，轻柔的动作又痒又热，带得欧比旺忍不住一阵轻颤，安纳金的手接着往下，覆在了他的胸上，用粗糙的手掌轻轻磨蹭着手下那点凸起，他低下头靠近欧比旺，在他耳边轻挑地说，“难道你之后就没和alpha做过吗？还是说你没再和男人做过？”

“两者都不是，”欧比旺边说边忍不住扭动了一下身子，想要挣扎出对方近乎折磨的爱抚，“只是通常，我不和你这么小的人做。”

听到欧比旺的挑衅安纳金冷哼一声，他耀武扬威般地在欧比旺的脖子上咬了一口，他知道欧比旺作为beta那里并没有腺体来让他标记，但他只是想留下个牙印什么的，一种宣示主权的下意识行为。他听到欧比旺不满地哼声，接着便顺着欧比旺的下颌线向下吻，亲遍他的全身。羽毛般的轻触若有似无，扫过对方每一处敏感部位，纵然欧比旺不愿意承认，微微翘起来的性器也已经出卖了他的兴奋。

让欧比旺暴露出本性让安纳金很有成就感。他顺手拉开了床头柜的抽屉，然后当他发现那种棒状物体后他忍不住笑了一声，“所以你今晚其实打算在房间做这些事？”没等欧比旺出声反驳，安纳金便拿起那枚小巧的震动器，打开开关，指尖立刻传来强烈的振动。他不由分说地把顶端贴在了欧比旺右侧的乳头上，“唔！”欧比旺登时弹了一下。高频的振动让敏感的乳尖即刻立了起来，欧比旺起了一身鸡皮疙瘩， 扭动着想要逃离，但背后就是床头背板，欧比旺退无可退。

这时振动又被移到了左侧的乳头，刚被刺激过的右侧则被纳入湿热的口腔中又吸又吮，乳尖被舌头恶意的戳弄，粗糙的舌磨得他又痛又痒。欧比旺无法比较哪侧乳头更受折磨，但快感让他的腰都软了，阴茎违背他的意愿硬得更厉害，安纳金很快察觉到了欧比旺的欲求。他把震动器关掉，上面刚被放过，还没等欧比旺喘口气，安纳金又将那枚震动器塞进了他的小穴里，震动器尺寸刚刚好，很轻松地就挤进了那个小洞，还没被扩张的可怜穴口被玩具塞得满满的，beta不像omega那样可以自己分泌出情液，所以为了不让欧比旺太难受，安纳金抓过床头的润滑剂往欧比旺臀缝之间淋，握着玩具的手轻轻地往里推了一下，惹得欧比旺急喘着气，他努力放松着肌肉，好让后穴的异物感不那么难受。看到柔软的穴口被撑到没有一丝褶皱，安纳金一边惊奇地摆弄着震动器，一边抚摸着欧比旺因痛苦而绷紧的背部肌肉。

“拿......拿出去......”

“我会的，”说着安纳金握着震动器微微摆动了几下，让震动器的顶端在beta紧致的穴道里上下来回搅动，引起一阵阵的收缩，“但不是现在。”他用手里的东西在beta的体内顶弄着，光滑的材质连带着润滑剂在里面发出一阵噗嗤的水声。等到安纳金觉得扩张的差不多了后，他把还在泛着水光的震动器拔了出来，扔在一边。欧比旺两股合并时只觉臀上已是一片湿滑，还有些液体从穴口流了出来，把四周臀肉都沾得湿糊糊一片。

安纳金抓住他的脚踝重新分开，变本加厉地把他的腿拉成一条直线。欧比旺僵了僵，发觉自己已经被摆成了两腿紧紧压在胸前，将下身穴口完整无遮掩地呈现人前的姿势。然后感觉到一根火热的东西直直顶在穴口，“不行.....不行安纳金，我受不了的.....”欧比旺惊恐地向后躲，作为beta他绝对不可能经受得住眼前的硕大。

“上次都可以了，这次当然也不会有问题的。”

“可你那会儿你才刚成年！”欧比旺忍不住大吼，现在的alpha都怎么了，他以为对方的个头已经蹿得够快的了，没想到那里发育的速度也能这么迅猛。安纳金就着之前的润滑捅进了穴口里。男性beta的穴道更脆弱也更加窄小，所以他尽量放缓自己的动作，好让对方可以慢慢接受他的尺寸。但他刚捅进去一个头欧比旺就已经惊叫地想推开他，安纳金自己也被过紧的穴肉夹得难受，他紧皱着眉，按住了欧比旺的腰警告他别再乱动，然后又往努力里面挤进去了一些，直到他的大半性器终于缓缓捅了进去，他才放松了紧绷着的神经，发出一声舒适地喟叹。

震动器被拿开之后隐约的空虚终于被更长更热的东西插进来填满，欧比旺爽得打了个哆嗦。安纳金动了动腰，还想再往里面进去一些，“嗯……啊哈……啊……不要……”欧比旺缩紧了身体，alpha的性器实在太长太粗，让他有一种会被撑坏的错觉，而肉穴被强制撑开的疼痛，也让他不能抑制地呻吟，“痛……”欧比旺努力放松蜷缩的身体，大口的喘息，尽量用最顺从的姿态接受安纳金的侵犯。这种强制自己放松的姿态完全激起了安纳金狠狠攻占的欲望，于是他慢慢的抽离出去，然后用最大的力气，再次整根捅进了欧比旺的小穴。

欧比旺在他抽离时，皱着眉呻吟，而在被狠狠干进深处时，失神尖叫。安纳金捧着他肉感十足的屁股毫无章法地往里进犯，偶尔几次蹭过敏感点都能让欧比旺叫出来。但这个姿势实在太辛苦，压着他的腰，让他几乎蜷缩成一团。他用手去推身上的人示意换个姿势，两只手臂环着对方的脖颈好让自己好受一些。

安纳金注意到了欧比旺的不适，他把手伸到beta的腰下面托抱到自己身上，换成骑乘的姿势，阴茎也更加深入他体内，让安纳金爽得咬紧了牙。上位的姿势反而让beta自在了一些，他将掉落在额头前的刘海捋了捋，然后把手撑在身后维持平衡，挺直了腰开始上下摆动，每次坐下去的时候都微微颤抖着从嗓间带出小声的呻吟。安纳金伸手握住对方硬了的的性器，用手掌轻轻地摩挲着，欧比旺已经把自己操得有些脱力，安纳金抿着嘴，显然是不满对方的表现，便伸手按住了欧比旺的腰，随后几个挺身，狠狠地抽插起来。欧比旺显然没有想到安纳金会突然擅自有所行动，惊叫了一声后便开始随着安纳金的节奏颠簸起来，安纳金死死地按着他的腰，beta的甬道本来就不长，他甚至好几次狠狠地插入直到能看到对方柔软的小腹被他顶出了形状。欧比旺膝盖跪在床上被蹭得又麻又痛，穴口被快速而猛烈的撞击让他大声叫着，汗珠顺着脖子往下，滴在了胸口。

“或许现在你可以学会什么叫尊敬了？”安纳金握住他的腰，总算把他放了下来，可还没等他喘过来一口气，他又被对方按住了腰，使他趴在了床上随后插了进去。

“求，求你了...”Obiwan的手紧紧地抓着床单，指节因为过于用力已经在关节处泛红，不止指节，他全身上下都由于激烈的性爱泛起了红色，整个人都像是被操熟了一样，发散着暧昧旖旎的气息，如果他是个omega的话，他现在身上散发出的性爱味道能充斥整个科洛桑。

安纳金却并没有因此对他产生了怜悯，他先是用修长的手揉捏着他肥厚莹白的臀肉，然后一巴掌拍在了上面，一声轻脆的响声，欧比旺趴在床上吃痛的叫了一声，安纳金的性器此刻还在欧比旺体内，每当他的巴掌落在欧比旺屁股上的时候，对方都会紧张地缩紧穴口，安纳金又给了他一巴掌，满意地看着臀肉随着他的拍击而微微颤抖，上面布满了红色的指痕，仿佛也滴出血来，“你喜欢被这样？你现在夹得我更紧了。”

“别....别打了，”掌掴带来的耻辱感让欧比旺隐约带了点哭腔，安纳金听到后把头埋在欧比旺的肩窝里，吻着他的脖子，用嘴去轻轻拱着他的脸颊，“但你知道我不能标记你，我想在你身上留下我的东西。”他下半身抽插的动作没有停，手却抚上了欧比旺的性器，手上下滑动着，抚慰着柱身。“现在你舒服了吗……”他低哑的嗓音蛊惑道，“告诉我你有多舒服？”

“唔……舒服……”欧比旺呢喃着，“快……再快点……”前后夹击的快感仿佛一阵巨浪，把本来就脆弱的理智彻底掀翻，平时姿态端庄的外交官此刻在自己的床上，同僚的身下，发出了平时绝对发不出的粘腻的叫床声。他的回答似乎取悦了安纳金，安纳金偏了偏头，将他的耳垂含进了嘴里，在唇齿间碾磨，轻轻地啃咬，又舔弄安慰。欧比旺几乎要疯了，安纳金毫不吝啬地在各个部位赐予快感，多到他几乎要承受不来了。“够了……别……不……”他语无伦次地叫喊着。

“到底是要，还是不要？”安纳金含糊地问他。

“嗯啊……啊哈……”回答他的却只有无意义的叫床声，欧比旺在快感的冲击中声音越发放肆，几乎变成了一声一声的尖叫，安纳金眼见他快要达到高潮，腰上动的更加用力，频率也在加快。欧比旺被他撞得整个人颠簸不已，浑浑噩噩。不久，安纳金感觉到欧比旺的小穴绞得更紧，手中的阴茎也有了跳动的迹象，于是便不再全进全出，反而一下接一下似乎想往更深处冲去，带着要将人狠狠钉死在这张汁水弥漫的软床上的气势，而后，手里的阴茎喷射出液体，弄湿了他的手。

高潮过后，欧比旺如同失去了全部力气，瘫软在床上，除了呼吸起伏，唯一的动作就是被安纳金顶弄地上下滑动。虽然他现在并不再能感受到快感，却更加清楚地意识到安纳金在自己的身体里恣意地进出，整个身体的感官仿佛集中在了那段湿热柔软的通道中，不受他意志控制地描绘着对方性器肆虐般的掠夺。

“我想射在里面，欧比旺，”然后他听见身上的人说，“反正你也不会怀孕，不是吗？”欧比旺潜意识中伸手想要拒绝安纳金的行为，但他实在没力气了，可怜的beta根本经受不住这样高强度的性爱，在几次狠狠地进出后，安纳金在射精前深深地捅进欧比旺身体的深处，将自己牢牢固定在对方身体内，alpha炙热的精液一股一股地射出，带着击打的力道，拍打在肠壁上。

“啊……”从未被中出过的身体忍不住僵硬了一秒后战栗了起来，欧比旺腰肢向前弓起，下意识地企图逃避这种似快感又似酷刑的折磨，却被安纳金狠狠地按回了床上，而beta天生的生理构造让他的身体根本承载不了这么多精液，小穴不由自主地翕动，软肉一收一缩，在这动作的带动下，那些装不下的白浊不受控制地从他股间一直流到了大腿根，接着流到了床单上，殷湿了一大片。

迷迷糊糊之中，欧比旺感觉到安纳金侧躺到他的身边，将他圈进了自己的怀里，细细密密的吻落在他的后颈，但他什么也闻不到，安纳金正温柔地轻轻舔舐着他的后颈的一小片肌肤，然后他昏昏沉沉地睡了过去。

3.

不知道过了多久，欧比旺才昏沉沉的醒来，他感觉自己浑身酸痛，beta自身恢复力偏弱，他身上的吻痕可能需要很长一段时间才能下去，而他明天还有会议要出席，他有些绝望地呼了口气，然后睁开了眼睛。欧比旺看到窗外科洛桑的天空已经彻底黑了下去，现在是什么时间了？安纳金......那个该死的alpha已经走了吗？

欧比旺想着便想起身看看房间里的情况，但伴随着他试图起身的动作，他听到一阵金属碰撞的声音，还有自己手腕处被什么东西紧紧禁锢着的痛感。然后他才注意到自己手腕上的那个手铐，他顺着手铐上的铁链望了过去......他居然？被拷在了自己的床上？！

这一定是安纳金那个家伙干的。这时他耳边传来始作俑者有些幸灾乐祸的声音，“唔，你醒了？”

欧比旺循声看过去，就看到那个高大年轻的alpha正站在自己的穿衣镜前低头整理自己的上衣，听到欧比旺的动作带动的声响，他回过头看着对方愤怒的表情，脸上是丝毫不掩饰的嘲弄笑容。

“你怎么敢.......”

没等欧比旺说完，安纳金就几步走到了床上，他再次附身靠在了欧比旺的身上，然后吻住了他总是喋喋不休的嘴，把他还没来得及说出的话全堵回嘴里。没过几下欧比旺又再次沉浸在了这种性爱后的亲昵举动里，他任由着对方的舌头在自己的嘴里肆意搅弄，发出暧昧的声响，然后正当他忍不住举起手想抚摸对方的卷发时，他发现自己的手还被铐着，他举不起来。

这时安纳金松开了他，不过仍旧保持着伏在他身上的姿势，欧比旺生气地瞪着他，“现在马上给我解开！”

“不，那是不可能的，”安纳金说着伸手摸了摸欧比旺掉到了额前的金色头发，然后帮他把他们捋到了耳后，“考虑到你不想去晚宴的意愿如此之深，我决定允许你留在房间，不过我得想个办法确保你能在我回来后还留在房间。”

欧比旺相信如果此刻自己的手没有被铐住的话，他一定要一巴掌扇在眼前这张好看却混蛋的脸上，“你这是非法囚禁....我，你这可恶的......”

看到欧比旺难得气得语无伦次的样子，安纳金低头又在他脸上印下一吻，“那又怎么样，就像你说的，我是个独裁者。”

该死，欧比旺心想，他居然学会了用我的话来反驳我。

安纳金侧过身，越过他在床上翻找着什么，欧比旺看到对方再次拿出了那枚震动器，而他的后穴还混杂着alpha的精液和润滑剂，湿湿嗒嗒的一片，安纳金将那枚震动器轻轻松松地就塞了进去。然后他得意地扬起下巴，“我不在的这段时间，就让它陪着你吧。”

接着震动器在他体内振动了起来，欧比旺摆动了几下身体，手却碍于锁链的束缚怎么也够不到那里，刚结束了一场性爱的身体敏感异常，一阵阵酥麻感从下体传来，欧比旺将腿并拢，想尽量减弱震动器带来的刺激，但这完全是无济于事，他带着点儿祈求的眼神望向安纳金。对方则拿着手里正在微微发光的按钮朝他晃了晃。

“我居然还找到了遥控器。”安纳金说着低头摆弄了一下自己手中小巧的按键，他随即按下了什么，欧比旺立刻感觉到自己身子里夹着的那个东西震动得更厉害了，和男人莽撞的抽插不同，震动器有规律地在他体内持续地，激烈地跳动并搅动着内里，欧比旺只好不停地紧缩穴肉来缓解这种难言的欲望，却带得里面的液体还在往外不停地流。

安纳金看着共和国外交大臣此刻正赤身裸体地被锁在床上，屁股里含着震动器，身子随着玩具的震动忍不住地跟着颤，臀部和大腿上丰厚的肉都在跟着晃动，而身下的绸质床单上已经被弄湿了一大片，穴口边湿淋淋的，活像个正在发情需要被狠狠操弄的omega。

“.......所以我想你最好祈求今晚帕尔帕廷的演讲能短一些。”

the end.

**Author's Note:**

> AB就是坠叼的！！！


End file.
